In present-day farming, a large variety of ground-engaging farm implements such as, for example, plows, harrows, tillers, etc., are employed for cultivating agricultural land. As farm sizes grow and agricultural competitiveness increases, operational efficiency of the work done for cultivating the agricultural land becomes increasingly important. Large present-day farm implements, towed by powerful power units, enable a single operator to cover many acres of land per hour.
Unfortunately, with increasing size of the ground-engaging farm implements and increasing speed of operating the same, the lack of suspension of present-day ground-engaging farm implements results, when encountering un-even ground, reduced consistency of the ground contact of the ground-engaging tool, increasing wear of the farm implement and the hitch, as well as decreasing the operator comfort.
It is desirable to provide a ground-engaging farm implement having an air or spring suspension that substantially increases the consistency of the ground contact of the ground-engaging tool when encountering un-even ground.
It is also desirable to provide a ground-engaging farm implement having an air or spring suspension that enables increased speed of operation.